KND Operation PROM
by AltarOfNaught
Summary: The KND have to crash a teen prom. Well maybe not crash it...
1. Chapter 1

Codename Kids Next Door OPERATION P.R.O.M

Numbuh 4's POV 11:42pm 25-5-08

Dear Diary,

"Awww c'mon! That has got to be the cruddiest mission I ever heard of!" I complained. "I mean, why would we want to interrupt a bunch of cruddy teenagers makings goo goo eyes at each other?"

"Because, Numbuh 4, Global Command has a suspicion that at this prom they'll be more than just dancing. The teenagers have a plot to take over the Kids Next Door and this prom will be a top secret meeting for them to discuss it. And Global Command have asked us to check it out." explained Numbuh 1.

"And so we don't stand out we'd have to pair up." added Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 5 stood next to Numbuh 2 and I took Numbuh 3's hand.

"I'll ask Lizzie then. I'm sure she'll come." said Numbuh 1.

"So when is this prom anyway?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"WHAT! But tonight is the all night wrestling marathon!" YOU CANT EXPECT ME TO MISS THAT!

"Numbuh 4 this mission is way more important then wrestling!" said Number 1.

"Hmph" I was annoyed, but I suppose KND does come first.

We got ready and then all 6 of us flew off in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Hey Kuki." I said.

"Oh hi Wally. What's up?"

I thought of how to say what I thought, but make it subtle.

"Um... you look nice."

Numbuh 3 hugged me. "Aww, thank you Wally!" She stepped back and looked at me. "You look handsome, Wally!"

I blushed and muttered "Thanks." Good going me.

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 watched and sniggered.

I turned round and yelled "Shut up!" It's got nothing to do with them!

"Calm down Numbuh 4. We're here now." said Numbuh 1. Everybody got out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S and looked at the hall. There was loud dance music playing.

"Hmm seems a bit loud for them to be talking about anything." I said. It's hard to talk over music, I've tried. That was last years KND disco, when I actually managed to be brave enough to tell Kuki how I felt about her. Too bad she couldn't hear me over the music.

"Well let's not just stand out here all night. Lets go in!" said Numbuh 1. He opened the door and we stepped inside. There wasn't a stage or anything. In fact, nobody was talking. All the teenagers were partnered up boy and girl on the dance floor, slow dancing to a romantic song. YUCK! Our arrival of was starting to attract the attention of those closet to the doors.

"Quick, start dancing!" ordered Numbuh 1. He grabbed Lizzie's arm and started dancing with her.

"Right, Numbuh 5 ain't slow dancing!" She headed over to the snack table.

"Yeah, I'm coming too!" said Numbuh 2. He followed Numbuh 5.

I started to go to the snack table too (like I'd ever slow dance!) but Numbuh 3 stopped me. "Come on Wally. Let's dance!" I could hardly refuse when she looked at me like that with her big violet eyes.

She took my hand in one of her's and placed her other hand on my shoulder. I blushed as I took her waist.

"Kuki, I've never done this before."

"You'll be fine Wally. Just feel the music." WHAT THE CRUD DOES THAT MEAN?? HELP ME!!

She started to lead me around the dance floor.

It wasn't too bad. I kinda liked it actually. Kuki lay her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm round her, wondering if I should tell her. I had just decided I would when Numbuh 1 came over to us. He said something but I don't know what, all my concentration was on Kuki.

"GUYS!" I quickly jumped back.

"Well obviously Global Command got it wrong. This isn't a meeting at all. It's getting late, we'd better head back." He went over to Numbuhs 2 and 5 and told them it was time to go. We all went back outside where the C.O.O.L.B.U.S... was.

"Huh? Where did the C.O.O.L.B.U.S go?" asked Numbuh 1. We all looked around for it.

"Well I guess that's it. We'll have to walk home." I said. "Hey Kuki, want a piggyback?"

She giggled. "Sure." She jumped on my back and we all set off back to the treehouse.

"Well that was a waste of time." said Numbuh 2.

"Hmm, I don't get it. Global Command shouldn't be wrong." said Numbuh 1 frowning.

"Maybe we got the wrong day, Nigey?" suggested Lizzie.

"No, I don't think so."

Numbuh 1 dropped Lizzie off at her house and kissed her on the cheek. Numbuh 2 and me wolf whistled at him. I could hardly resist, even though I wanted to do exactly the same to Kuki.

"Oh, shut up. Goodnight Lizzie." said Numbuh 1. We continued walking back to the treehouse. As much as I wanted Kuki in my arms, I got tired so she got off. She took my hand though and I blushed but didn't let go. When we got back to the treehouse, I walked Kuki back to her room.

"Thanks Wally, for a wonderful night." said Kuki blushing.

"That's alright Kuki. Thanks." I said, also blushing. Then I plucked up all my courage and kissed her on the cheek. "Night Kuki."

"Hee hee. Night Wally."

I got back to my room. Oh my God, I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!! I just slow danced with, hugged, gave a piggyback to, held hands with, and kissed Kuki Sanban!! I was too excited to sleep after that, so I'm writing all this down in my diary. Anyway, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go raid the fridge.

Later

Wally

12:27am 26(just)-5-08

I didn't think I'd be writing anymore tonight but the UNBELIEVABLE has happened. Kuki Sanban is in my room asleep next to me. IN MY BED! She just came to my room as I was stuffing my face with leftover pizza and said she'd had a nightmare and she was scared by herself. And I was the first person she came to. It might have just been because my room's second closest to hers (closest is Numbuh 2 but he has loads of crumbs in his bed. Plus he snores. Yuck.) or it might have been because she actually wanted to come to me. I dunno. Well anyway I definitely won't be getting any sleep tonight, not with Kuki there. But I don't mind. I'm happy just watching her. She looks so peaceful, a fallen angel...


	2. Chapter 2

10:37am 26-5-08

I am such an idiot! I finally got to sleep at about 5am and then woke up at 7:00. At breakfast I was a total zombie according to Numbuh 2. After breakfast Kuki asked me if I wanted to play Rainbow Monkey Tea Party with her. (Is she ever gonna get the message that I hate those dorky things?!) Anyway, normally I would put her down gently or distract her by asking her if she wants to play Mario Kart with me. She always does, she loves Yoshi. But this morning I was kinda suffering from sleep deprivation. So I might have been a bit snappy with her. Well, practically yelled in her face actually. God I was an idiot. She ran off to her room crying and I straight away felt like an idiot. Numbuh 5 just shook her head at me and said "Good going Romeo." (What the crud does that mean?) So I ran after her to cheer her up. I knocked on the wall by her curtain door(she needs to get a proper door.) I heard her say "Come in" but she sounded really upset. I went in and she was lying on her bed crying into her pillow. This is what I said:

"Hey Kuki."

"Hi."

"Look, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I'm just cranky cos I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh. Was I bugging you?"

"No I just… had a stomach-ache. Too much pizza."

"Hee hee. Ok I forgive you Wally."

She hugged me and I hugged her back. She pulled away looking surprised.

"That's the first time you've hugged me back Wally."

"Oh right. Is it?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna play Rainbow Monkeys with me now?"

"Um Kuki…Wait I've got a better idea. We could watch the Monster Truck Rally or Wrestle Mania or…" One look at her eyes when she's like that and I can't refuse. Damn these evil hormones.

So that's how I ended up here in my room "getting ready for the tea party" when I'm really writing in my diary. I hope she won't make me wear a dress or something.

Kuki's calling me so I gotta go.

Later

Wally


End file.
